En contra de su naturaleza
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Mio accede en acompañar a su compañera de cuarto Yui a un Club nocturno. Al principio no quería, pero quedó fascinada por la oscuridad y el misterio de la pista de baile, y una misteriosa persona hizo que su mundo quedara de cabeza en una sola noche.


Hello de nuevo, esta historia le pertenece a alguien llamada: **RaiStorm (This fic is EPIC! BTW)**

Bueno, espero les guste!

One Shot - Spin Off

Disclaimer: K-ON! no es mío, de ser así, no sería el Club de Música Ligera sino de **** no tan ligero TpT, el punto es que K-ON le pertenece a sus dueños.

* * *

.

Fue un sentimiento que no puedo explicar

Y se sintió como una armonía, cantando en mi cara como

Diddy, daddy, doo, dah, day

.

* * *

La música estaba extremadamente alta.

Pasaba por mis oídos y vibraba en mi alma.

No era mi primera vez en un club nocturno, pero no me gustaban así que rara vez venía. Mi compañera de cuarto, Yui, me hizo acompañarla. No le gusta ir a ningún lado sola, así que yo, siendo la facilota que soy, acepté de mala gana.

No era muy caro y tampoco un basurero. La regla de etiqueta estaba entre formal y casual, así que vestía jeans sencillos y una blusa negra. Decidí no usar tacones ya que sólo me harían sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estaba, así que simplemente adorné mis pies con zapatillas de piso.

Yui, por otro lado, decidió vestirse para impresionar. Venía en un vestido vibrante, rojo cereza que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatillas a juego. No diría que estaba desesperada o algo.

Bueno, al menos no en voz alta.

Ella es una linda chica, pero a veces lo intentaba demasiado. Pasa por novios como un niño gordo por una tienda de dulces. El último, Hiro, la botó la semana pasada por una aspirante a modelo, y Yui lo pasó mal... por unas horas. Ahora andaba merodeando otra vez. De hecho me sentía mal por su próxima víctima; cosa que me hizo reír mientras veía su determinada expresión en su cara y el guardia nos dejaba pasar.

Ahora que estábamos adentro, la música me sacudió hasta los huesos. El bajo prácticamente ahogaba la melodía y los vocales. Las luces flasheaban rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas y los láser rebotaban las paredes con el ritmo. La pista estaba oscura a pesar de las luces.

Figuras oscuras bailaban juntas, una siniestra energía negra irradiaba en el aire. Cada cierto tiempo los ojos de alguien brillaban entre las sombras, reflejando los colores del arco iris con un resplandor ligeramente siniestro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina con un peculiar sentido de premonición, pero realmente no era intimidante...

Era emocionante.

De repente, sentí que estaba siendo observada. Como si alguien a lo lejos me mirara, no... me analizara. Reí por el tonto sentimiento y lo olvidé. Pero... mi intuición me fallaba rara vez.

Temblé nuevamente mientras seguía a mi compañera hacia una mesa al fondo del club. Nos encontramos con un par de chicos, algo que no me emocionaba mucho, pero decidí toléralo está noche. La escuela iba bien, pero Yui tenía razón... necesitaba salir más.

"¡Oye Yui! ¡Por aquí!"

Un chico rubio nos llamó desde la mesa de la esquina. Sentado a su lado estaba un chico de cabello negro. En sus manos estaban dos copas de algún tipo de bebida.

"Hola, Kenji, Ryo" saludó Yui con su habitual y amigable encanto. Supuse que conocía a esos chicos de alguna clase o algo. No puedo tener la lista de todos sus amigos. Saludé incómodamente a los dos chicos mientras Yui me presentaba. El rubio era Kenji y el callado era Ryo. Me regresaron la sonrisa y Ryo incluso me estrecho la mano. Parecían buenas personas, así que seguí a Yui y no sentamos en la mesa.

Ordenamos algunas bebidas y disfrutamos de la brisa por un rato. Después de una hora o algo así platiqué y reí con mis nuevos amigos. Ninguno de los dos tenía raras intenciones como esperaba, y Yui no coqueteaba como de costumbre. Lo encontré un poco extraño pero lo ignoré.

Ryo, callado y reservado al principio, demostró ser bastante divertido, y después de un chiste especialmente hilarante, Yui me tomó y riendo dijo: "¡Anda, Mio! ¡Vamos a bailar!"

Dudé, no era del tipo bailarina. Pero luego de un par de esas copas me sentí raramente como una bailarina.

Los chicos nos siguieron después que Kenji convenciera a su compañero. La pista me tentaba con sus pulsaciones enigmáticas y magnéticas. Nunca antes sentí la fuerte necesidad de unirme a esas oscuras sombras. Sentí como si ocultara un secreto, y quería descubrir lo que ocultaba. Mi intuición nunca me ha fallado, y la curiosidad le ganaba, entré en el montón junto con Yui y mis acompañantes.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Ojos Maquiavélicos y sonrisas de Cheshire se reflejaban en vibrante neón con las luces negras, y sentí que estaba rodeada por unos demonios juguetones pero astutos. No tenía miedo. Estaba animada... excitada.

Entusiasmada

Mi cuerpo parecía moverse de acuerdo al ritmo de la música. Dejé que mi instinto me llevara mientras bailaba a lado de mi mejor amiga. Todos estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Yui aparecía junto a mí de vez en vez, luego desaparecía; igual que los chicos, pero principalmente estaba rodeada de extraños. No me importaba la cercanía, me hacía sentir como un fantasma entre la gente, pero muy viva.

Esta canción. La reconocí vagamente. Era extranjera. Pegajosa. No podía entender las palabras, pero creo que me perdí en ella.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

El aire estaba cargado de electricidad y de una extraña oscuridad que no podía entender. La pista parecía tener alma. Y estaba ocultando algo. Necesitaba descubrir que era. Atravesando por entre la gente, de repente me encontraba perdida en un mar de caras. Estaba súper conciente y a la vez completamente inconciente de mis alrededores.

De repente, sentí un par de ojos familiares perforando mi piel. Volteé a mis alrededores con ansiosa curiosidad por un momento, pero lo ignoré y seguí moviéndome con el ritmo.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

Antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando, sentí un cuerpo rozando contra el mío. Me presioné en él por impulso. Era suave.

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

La sombra detrás de mí parecía contenerse, para ganar confianza, pero sólo por un segundo antes de ponerme más cerca. Por alguna razón no volteé a ver quien era tan valiente de acercárseme tan repentinamente. Sentí que debía permanecer el misterio por un poco... eso fue lo que mi instinto me dijo.

Dejemos que la pista tenga sus secretos. No voy a ningún lado.

Cerré mis ojos mientras la sombra me tocaba los brazos con manos suaves y fantasmales. Me estremecí y retiré sus manos. Escuché una risa antes de voltear alrededor; la misteriosa figura me abrazó una vez más y sentí aire caliente acariciando mi cuello.

La adrenalina pasaba por mi sangre y me acaloró mientras nuestro baile se volvía más intenso, más peligroso... más audaz. Una pequeña parte de mi mente protestaba mi comportamiento, diciéndome que esta no era mi forma de ser, que debía regresar a casa y estudiar para algún examen o algo así. Lo aparté de mi mente. Nunca me había sentido tan viva.

Las luces pasaron a tonalidades azules y moradas, intensificando la atmósfera oscura y acentuando las brillantes iris de los extraños a mí alrededor. Sonreí y entre cerré mis ojos mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor del cuello que estaba detrás de mí. Nunca fui de las que provocaban.

Al menos... nunca pensé que lo fuera.

Escuché un pequeño grito que me pedía que continuara. Pasé mis dedos por mechones suaves y cortos. La sombra se rió en mi cabello y colocó sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Así, repentinamente me sentí a salvo de los demonios que me rodeaban, con sus ojos Maquiavélicos y sonrisas de Cheshire.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no podía aguantas más. Di la vuelta al ritmo de la música y me encontré mirando fijamente a unos feroces ojos ámbar.

Contrastaban vívidamente con todo lo que me rodeaba. Eran brillantes, cálidos, provocativos, pero destellaban con travesura y... deseo. Entre flashes de luz y oscuridad vi un flequillo largo y castaño y una traviesa sonrisa, igual que la de los demonios a mí alrededor, pero era completamente diferente. Esta sonrisa era más inocente, más confortable.

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire _

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher_

Esta persona. Esta antigua sombra. Ahora parecía deslumbrar entre los siniestros espíritus que me hacían sentir tan claustrofóbica en la oscuridad.

Era definitivamente una mujer, juzgándolo por su delicado mentón y su pequeña figura. Pero algo en ella era levemente masculino. Tal vez era la camisa negra que estaba enrollada hasta los codos. O tal vez eran los revueltos mechones castaños que parecían tener un espíritu salvaje. No, era esa sonrisa. No era sutil o reservada como la de algunas chicas. Era aventurera y enérgica... tal vez un poco traviesa.

Era magnético. Me sentí atraída a esta persona, y nuestros ojos permanecieron pegados. Moví mi cadera de un lado a otro, deslizó sus manos y colocó sus dedos en mi cinturón.

En cualquier otro momento, a cualquier otro humano lo hubiera bofeteado por hacer algo así de atrevido.

¿Entonces por qué estoy dejando que esta persona me toque así? Tragué saliva y sentí que mi cara se sonrojaba mientras la chica se inclinaba hacia mí, nuestras frentes casi se tocaban. Sentí la enorme necesidad de desviar la mirada, pero no pude. Ahora, dejó de sonreír y estaba mirando fijamente mis orbes grises, hipnotizándome.

Sentí que mis parpados se relajaron cuando sus iris ámbar se tornaron oscuros. Apreté mi abrazo en sus hombros y sutilmente moví mi cadera hasta que rozara el frente de sus jeans. No sabía que pasaba conmigo, pero lo que sea que fuera... estaba emocionándome demasiado. Y no podía controlarlo.

_I want, want, want_

_What you want, want, want_

Nunca había pensado en estar con una chica. Sin embargo, este no era el momento de pensar, era el momento de ser. De vivir.

Ella se volvió mi fruta prohibida, tentándome de lo que mis padres me inculcaron firmemente antes. Sonreí maliciosamente de nuevo mientras imaginaba la mirada en sus rostros, como si me estuvieran viendo ahora mismo. El peligro de la situación hizo que escuchara el latir de mi corazón hasta mis oídos, un buen acompañamiento con el ensordecedor zumbido del bajo.

_Take it, take it _

Toma la fruta. Una voz susurró en mi cabeza. La castaña me miraba ahora con cautela, probablemente preguntándose por que cruzaban tantas emociones por mi rostro.

Puse todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos en el rincón más lejano de mi mente. Sólo me hacían dudar.

Acaricié su cara con mis dedos, notando lo suave y delicada que era su piel. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Sentí vibraciones venir de su garganta; un gemido... pero mas bien parecía un ronroneo. Me acerqué más a la chica, repitiendo el audaz movimiento de cadera que hice anteriormente. Era como de la misma altura que yo, tal vez unos centímetros más alta. Pero, no podía sacar medidas en ese momento.

_Love me, love me_

Saliendo del shock por mi repentino movimiento, atravesó mi alma una vez más con esos intensos y feroces ojos. Me obligó a desviar la mirada. ¿Por qué había tanta emoción en esos iris ámbar?

Maldije por lo bajo mientras mi cara se sonrojó por segunda vez. Ella sólo se reía.

La miré molesta y se detuvo.

Parte de mí quería hablarle, preguntarle su nombre, algo. Pero eso arruinaría el aire de misterio de este baile. Aún no quería que terminara. Los dientes de los fantasmas alrededor de nosotras parecían brillar perversamente, pero encontré un peculiar cobijo en su abrazo.

Ella gruñó y trató de acercar mi cadera hacia ella otra vez, pero levanté una ceja y puse atrevidamente un dedo en sus labios. Después de librarme de su abrazo, bailé alrededor de ella, tocando y rozando mis dedos en su ardiente piel. Dio un profundo respiro y me sujetó bruscamente, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y moviendo su cuerpo con el mío.

Sentí que la temperatura aumentaba rápidamente mientras bailábamos juntas. El miedo me invadió. Estaba a punto de despertar. Muy rápido.

Repentinamente, cambiaron la canción. Pusieron otra, más lenta, que no encajaba con mi emocionado humor. La chica debió sentirse igual, porque me miró fijamente y sacudió su cabeza hacia la puerta. Yo asentí, ella tomó mi mano y atravesamos por esas figuras oscuras, con sus ojos Maquiavélicos y sonrisas de Cheshire.

Una vez afuera, inmediatamente me encontraba contra la pared. Estábamos en un callejón justo detrás del club.

El repentino cambio de música, ritmo y temperatura me marearon.

Todavía podías escuchar la música, pero estaba bastante baja, y el aire alrededor de nosotras estaba frío y tranquilo. Ambas respirábamos pesadamente. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, dolía.

Tenía su cabeza inclinada en frente de mí, sus brazos me atrapaban por ambos lados. Levantó su cabeza y me hablaba con sus ojos. Nerviosamente miraban, suplicaban, y rogaban por mis labios. Me congelé. Estaba tan sobria y extremadamente ansiosa. Era como tener un gran sueño y luego se despertado de golpe con un balde de agua helada.

Debió haber visto el miedo en mis ojos porque parecía sobresaltada, y luego preocupada. Miró hacia abajo y dejó caer sus brazos, pero no decía ni una palabra. También debía gustarle nuestro juego de silencio.

Estuve a punto de pedirle perdón, pero luego recordé como me hizo sentir unos momentos antes.

Sin pensar, parpadeé lentamente, estiré mi brazo y mi pulgar rozó su labio. Sentí un hormigueo eléctrico en la yema de mi dedo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, provocando que mi respiración se detuviera. Se sonrojó y dio un profundo respiro.

Miré sus ojos bronce y junté todas mis emociones en mi mirada, esperando que ella captara el mensaje. Creo que así fue, porque sus ojos se abrieron completamente antes que parpadeara y sonriera tranquilamente. Comenzó a acercárseme antes de que cerrara mis ojos.

Rozó sus labios con los míos tan ligeramente que por un momento pensé que en verdad era un fantasma. Saltaron chispas detrás de mis párpados de tan inocente acción que tuve que sostenerme del cuello de su camisa para mantener mi equilibrio. Ella se hizo para atrás y me miró nerviosa, analizándome, tratando de leer mis emociones.

Encontré eso muy encantador.

Sosteniendo mi cuerpo en su cuello, me incliné hacia ella y capturé sus labios en un hambriento, profundo beso. Brincó un poco antes de gruñir y presionarme bruscamente contra la pared. Gimoteé y envolví su cuello con mis brazos, mis dedos recorrieron sus desordenados mechones. Pasó su lengua por mis labios y yo la dejé entrar. Creo que salieron lágrimas de mis ojos en ese punto. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque nunca nadie me había hecho sentir esta intensa emoción.

Y menos un completo extraño.

Pero... tal vez esta persona no era un extraño. No, no lo era... no podía serlo. Los extraños no se comunican así, especialmente sin palabras.

Estaba temblando cuando se hizo para atrás nuevamente. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados porque necesitaba recuperarme antes de mirar esos expresivos y extraordinarios ojos orbes.

De repente, sentí que sus cálidas manos secaban las lágrimas de mis mejillas, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con una tierna y preocupada mirada.

"Lo siento... Tengo que hablar ahora," un susurró, su voz era tranquila y ligeramente ronca. "¿Estás bien?"

"S-si, sólo que... ehm..." en realidad no sabía que decir. Y creo que ella tampoco

"Bien..." dijo, liberándome de la pared y frotándose la cabeza, algo que encontré bastante encantador. Me reí. Ella también, aunque algo nerviosa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Casi comienzo a reírme como loca. Había olvidado completamente que ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres. Gracias a Dios, mantuve la compostura.

"Mio" le sonreí, una sonrisa de verdad. Dudó y se sonrojó otra vez. Que adorable.

"Bueno, hola," susurró con una voz sensual mientras se acercaba a mí, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta. Nunca antes me había afectado así una persona. Lo primero que pensé es que debía estar asustada... es decir, estábamos en un callejón oscuro, sin nadie alrededor.

"Soy Ritsu"

Pero no, sentí lo contrario. Estando a su lado me sentí extrañamente a salvo. Moví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura cuando presionó sus labios en los míos una vez más. Esta vez no perdió tiempo y movió su lengua a través de mis labios, a la que yo saludé con la mía. Gruñó otra vez, lo que creo que fue sin querer, pero provocó que mis rodillas se debilitaran, así que me sostuve en ella.

Gemí mientras se movía por mi cuello y me besaba apasionadamente. Mis manos encontraron sus mechones y conscientemente tuve que detenerme de jalarlos. Casi grito cuando sentí su lengua y dientes rozando mi piel. Estaba en todas partes, se volvió todo.

Ritsu recorrió mi mentón y dejó un camino de ardiente fuego en la estela de sus suaves labios. Estaba siendo increíblemente gentil, y los efectos de sus actos parecían multiplicarse por diez. Pronto, tuve que recargarme en ella porque mis piernas se sentían débiles.

Me preguntaba si ella sabía que me estaba afectando así

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" retrocedió y me miró a los ojos. Mi primer pensamiento fue decir que no y regresar con Yui, ir a casa y volver a mi vida normal. Pero algo hizo que eso sonara... incorrecto.

_Take it, take it,_

Por una vez en mí vida, decidí tomar la oportunidad. Acepté y ella sonrió. Tomó mi mano y salimos del callejón, el aire frío atravesaba nuestro cabello. Estando en la calle se detuvo y le pidió al Ballet parking su auto. Era una Corvette amarillo canario, y si, estaba impresionada. Secretamente amo los autos deportivos.

Me abrió la puerta con un destello impaciente en sus ojos. La vi a los ojos ansiosamente, deseaba a esta persona. Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Conducimos por la ciudad, atravesando los anuncios de neón y el alumbrado público, el motor rugía en mis oídos. La vibración del Corvette sólo aumentaba mi deseo, le lancé una mirada persistente a Ritsu, quien valientemente trató de ignorarla y enfocarse en el camino.

La parte responsable de mí, que era la mayoría, me dijo que le avisara a Yui que estaba bien. Aproveché la oportunidad, tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje que decía: Continúa y ve a casa sin mí, te veré allá después.

Unos momentos después la pantalla se iluminó con una respuesta: ¿Oh? Chica mala... ¡cuéntamelo luego! ;)

Reí y cerré mi celular. Ritsu me miró confundida. "Compañera de cuarto" le dije, y ella hizo una 'O' en señal de comprensión.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a unos apartamentos. Y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba dentro de su espacio vital.

No perdió tiempo en besarme apasionadamente, a lo que yo no tardé en responder. Sus fuertes manos fueron de mi cara a mi cuello, bajaron de mis brazos a mi cintura. La empujé contra la puerta y la mantuve ahí mientras jalaba su labio inferior con mis dientes delicada, pero fuertemente.

El espacio entre mis piernas estaba ardiendo, di un pequeño grito cuando la sentí empujarme hacia la cama. Se detuvo justo cuando estaba arriba de mí, creo que estaba temblando nuevamente. Se acercó a mi cara, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios que le suplicaban que continuara. Sus ojos penetraban en los míos, parecían tratar de descifrar algo, parecían desconcertados. Mis cejas se levantaron en confusión antes de que comprendiera que tal vez le estaba mandando mensajes confusos de nuevo. Por dentro tenía miedo, y tal vez mis ojos me delataban. Pero, quería continuar.

"No hago esto muy seguido" susurré, mi voz sonó más bajo de lo normal. Su mirada se suavizó y sonrió.

"Entonces ya somos dos."

Me relajé con el sonido de su ronca voz, me acerqué para besarla de nuevo, pero está vez más despacio, más sensual. Siguió mi ritmo y fue más despacio también.

Ritsu pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, su cálida respiración se mezcló con la mía e hizo que mi piel se estremeciera de emoción. Jugueteó con el dobladillo de mi blusa y me levanté para que me la pudiera quitar. Sus dedos recorrieron mi estómago y mi respiración se entrecortó por la sensación de cosquilleo.

Toqué su camisa y torpemente la comencé a desabotonar. Ágilmente se retiró la prenda y siguió dándome besos entre mis pechos, bajando a mi estómago y deteniéndose arriba de los jeans, el cual desabotonó. Levanté mi cadera y rápidamente los retiró igual que los suyos.

Me sentí expuesta pero no tenía deseo de parar. Ella era increíblemente gentil.

La castaña buscó mis ojos mientras tocaba el broche de mi sostén. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos se tornaron café oscuro por el deseo. Para mí, estaba pidiéndome permiso de continuar, lo que pensé que era ridículo considerando lo que había pasado la última hora. Y aún así era extremadamente encantador, me sonrojé por la inocencia de esta chica. Tomé su mano y la puse a donde quería que continuara. Dejé escapar un gemido cuando desabrochó mi sostén y besó mis pezones con toques de fantasma. Los besos se profundizaron mientras trataba mis pechos con la misma atención que le daba a mis labios, me estremecí violentamente.

Impulsivamente, retiré su sostén y lo arrojé al piso. Ella gruñó y tocó el bordo de mi ropa interior. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando me la quitó y sentí al aire frío tocar mi interior.

Sentí que un dedo se deslizaba hacia mí ser, otro toque de fantasma. Pero no quería eso, necesitaba más. Jalé su mano, pero la castaña sonrió y me besó apasionadamente en la boca, sólo me acariciaba suavemente. Lloré en frustración. Sentí que corrían lágrimas en mi cara y sentía la sal mientras tocaban mis labios. Ella debió probarlas también, porque se detuvo y las limpió con sus besos, sus labios acariciaban y rozaban mis mejillas.

Parecía que Ritsu había entendido la razón de mis lágrimas y deslizó un dedo dentro de mí. Respiré fuerte cuando sentí otro dentro de mí. Comenzó suavemente, con movimientos rítmicos, escuché gritar una voz, creo que fue la mía.

El ritmo aumentó y se sincronizó con el latido de mi corazón, que estaba latiendo locamente en mi pecho.

Luego, ya no lo pude soportar y sentí que mi cuerpo apretaba sus dedos. Me vine con tal intensidad que mis músculos se tensaron y me abracé a ella con toda mi fuerza. Estoy segura que grité nuevamente, pero ella no se detuvo inmediatamente, y me dejó caer gentilmente.

Después que nuestra respiración bajara a un ritmo razonable, me besó inocente y suavemente, igual que como lo hizo la primera vez en el callejón. La gente que se conoce de una noche no se besa así, no había razón, era ilógico.

No quería que esto fuera sólo por una noche. Y considerando cómo me estaba tratando... ella tampoco. Pero que rayos iba a saber, puede que tratara a todos así. Sin embargo, una voz dentro de mi cabeza no estaba de acuerdo. Y mi intuición me falla rara vez.

Sentí que mis párpados se cerraban por el cansancio. Cada parte de mí quería dormir, y no sólo las partes físicas. Ésta persona me puso en un inmenso trance emocional en tan poco tiempo, y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Pero aún no podía dormir, quería regresar el afecto.

Con debilidad moví mi mano hacia su abdomen. Pero me tomó de la muñeca y sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Está bien, estás muy cansada."

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente. ¿Quién era _esta_ persona?

"Estoy bien, ve a dormir"

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando mi visión se oscureció y todo se envolvió en una pacifica oscuridad. Lo mejor que he dormido en bastante tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté me tomó un poco recordar donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Me senté y eché un vistazo a la habitación. De hecho estaba algo desordenada, pero ni siquiera la vi anoche... pensándolo bien.

Rodando en la cama, quedé de frente a ella.

Ritsu.

Estaba durmiendo felizmente, su rebelde flequillo le cubría los ojos. Suspiré, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Decidí vestirme, silenciosa y cuidadosamente, me levanté de la cama y comencé a recoger mis prendas de ropa. Estaba terminando de ponerme mi camisa cuando escuché una suave voz.

"Buenos días," Ritsu se estiró y bostezó, actuando como si nos conociéramos por años. Bueno, por alguna razón se sentía así. "¿Te vas?"

Miré esos ojos ámbar y no pude decir nada. Tenía miedo de decir adiós, ¿y sí nunca volvía a ver esta chica?

"E-estaba a punto de, si, creo, ehm..." temblaba, volteé a ver mi celular actuando como si tuviera un mensaje o algo. Ritsu tomó su ropa y se vestía. Cuando finalmente terminó, me volteó a ver:

"Puedo llevarte a casa... si quieres" sonrió, tomando una diadema amarilla de una mesa y se la colocó entre sus mechones. Se veía tan diferente con ese leve cambio de look.

"Si, sería genial... ehm, ¿gracias?" murmuré, por no saber que más decir.

"No hay problema."

Mientras conducía, prevalecía el silencio excepto cuando le daba indicaciones. Desesperadamente quería decirle algo sobre anoche. Tal vez si fuera una cobarde como de costumbre, anoche no habría pasado lo que pasó y no estaría en esta situación.

Realmente me gusta Ritsu.

No sabía como se sentía respecto a mí. Digo, en serio... fue realmente dulce e increíble anoche, pero no sé como actúa normalmente. Tal vez sólo trataba de ser amable.

A quien trato de engañar. Ella no me habría llevado a su casa o... no habría hecho todas esas cosas, si yo no le gustara. Ese pensamiento me dio un poco de confianza para hablar, sin darle a mi mente la oportunidad de pensarlo demasiado.

"Oye, ehm..." comencé a decir cuando recién llegamos a mi apartamento, justo afuera del campus. Levantó la mirada mientras habría la puerta y salía del auto. "Quieres ir a... no sé..."

"¿Qué te parece una cena?"

"¿C-cena? ¡Oh! ¡Si, eso!"

Se rió. "¿Acaso pensabas que sólo te botaría y dejaría que te olvidaras de mí?"

"T-tenía miedo de que pudieras..." tallé mi zapato en el pavimento infantilmente. Me maldije por actuar tan tímida.

"Después de lo de anoche, creo que la pasaría mal si hiciera eso"

Mi cara se tornó completamente roja y miré al piso. "Y-yo también. Ehm, olvidarme de ti, sería..."

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, pero se recobró rápidamente y sonrió alegremente.

"Entonces, ¿el viernes?"

"¿Eh?"

"...La cena"

"¡Oh! Si... ehm, el viernes esta bien."

"¡Genial! Te pasaré a buscar como a las 8, ¿si?"

"¡Ok!" tuve problemas en ocultar mi felicidad. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, pensé algo y la volví abrir. Ritsu inclinó su cabeza en confusión.

"Ehm, gracias... por lo de anoche... por todo."

Me mostró esa sonrisa que ahora encuentro bastante adictiva, y cerré la puerta. Mientras se iba respiré profundamente. Prometí contarle todo a Yui, ¿cierto?

Di un último vistazo al camino que llevaba al Club, y sonreí triunfantemente a esos demonios, a esas oscuras siluetas, con sus ojos Maquiavélicos y sonrisas de Cheshire.

Parece que yo gané.

* * *

.

Fue un sentimiento que no puedo explicar

Y se sintió como una armonía, cantando en mi cara como

Diddy, daddy, doo, dah, day

.

* * *

.

.

FIN!

Me gustaria q hubiera más fans de MiTSU de habla hispana... oh bueno, por algo se empieza.

PD: Ahora me dedicare a ganar publico traduciendo las historias de mi Diosa:

**Ryuamakusa4eva**

Sus Fics son... mmmmm... =O_


End file.
